


Cut To The Feeling

by megantheesubbie



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fsub, Knifeplay, Masochism, Nervous, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Slow Burn, Sweet, Trust, nerdy, script offer, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megantheesubbie/pseuds/megantheesubbie
Summary: [F4M] Cut To The Feeling [Script Offer] [Professor/Student] [Slow burn] [Fsub] [Sir] [Sweet] [Nerdy] [Nervous] but [I trust you] [Teasing] [I want you to cut me] [I need to feel this] [Knifeplay] [Masochistic Giggles] [Rape] because [Dubcon] [Blowjob] [Rough] [Facefucking] [Begging] [Facial] [Please Mark Me]
Kudos: 3





	Cut To The Feeling

\- - -

Performer overview: You’re a nerdy, overachieving college student who makes a troubling self-discovery while researching for an essay assigned by your favorite professor -- now, you’re starting to think you might be a masochist. But you don’t know for sure, and you can’t test it on your own. So, after a sleepless night of weighing the options, you show up at your professor’s office with a knife and a plan: He’s going to cut you open, and you’re going to find out, once and for all, how much you enjoy pain. 

** Please feel free to adapt and improv as much as you’d like. The best scripts are the ones where the performer feels natural and comfortable, so you’re free to do whatever you need to make the script feel right for you. **

[] = actions & dialogue cues from your partner/completely optional SFX*  
() = voice/tone direction  
** = emphasis

**** All characters in my scripts are 18+ ****

\- - -

(Extremely chipper) Good morning, professor! 

Oh! God. Sorry if I surprised you, I know we aren’t scheduled to meet until 4 today, and ... it’s 9:17, so I’m seven hours early. 

But you *did* say students could stop by and talk to you any time we have a problem related to your class, and I have a problem. And while it’s not *technically* related to your class, it *is* an issue brought on by one of your assignments, so I’m pretty sure it fits within the parameters? 

Don’t worry, I’ll explain. 

May I sit? 

Sorry if I’m not my usual self right now, I … haven’t slept. At all. It’s not like I maintain the best sleep habits in general, so missing a full night of sleep *really* hits me. 

I didn’t mean to stay up! I was *trying* to start working on my outline for your essay. 

“Find a piece of *performance* art that ‘moves’ you in some way, and write a 5-page essay explaining how the artist uses nontraditional mediums to evoke an emotional response.”

… I still can’t believe you assigned that. 

(Laughing) This isn’t an art class, professor! It’s not even in same *wing* as the arts classes. I didn’t think I would have to know anything about the arts to do well in this class. And I know this assignment was meant to “challenge” us, and “force us to think outside the box,” but I’ll be honest with you ... This one was a curveball for me; and I don’t do well with academic curveballs. 

Especially when they’re thrown by professors I’ve been working so hard to impress all semester … 

But … anyway. I know absolutely nothing about performance art, which means I know *less* than nothing about, quote-unquote, “moving” performance art. So I started where I always do: with research. 

I googled “most impactful performance artists” and started sorting through the results. And most of what I found was ... bad. Like … really bad, sir. It was reductive, and self-indulgent, and ostentatious for the sake of being ostentatious, and -- frankly -- a waste of arts endowment money that could be going to far more productive causes, but … then I found it. 

Something … different. Something that ... moved me. 

There's this artist, Marina Abramovic, who does these *amazing* performance art pieces. The one I found was Abramovic, standing in a room, with a crowd of people around her, and … cutting herself open. 

To confront her lifelong fear of blood. 

Yeah, it’s not pretty. But … I also think it’s kind of beautiful? And exciting, and chilling, and … heartbreaking, in a weird way? And I had such a strong reaction to the mere *idea* of this performance when I read about it that I knew. I had to write about this. 

Which is good. I have a topic. That’s progress, right? 

But then, naturally, I couldn’t figure out *why* the idea of this performance made such an impact on me, so ... I had to go back to Google. And I started interviews with Abramovic about this experience, and reviews from people who attended, and art-world dissections from critics, and … then I came across a quote that … hit me in a weird way. 

Here, I have it in my notes, just give me a second to …

[papers shuffling] 

Got it. 

"I hate it," Abramovic says of pain. "Even if I'm cutting garlic and by accident cut my finger, I really don't like it. I don't like anything painful. I love life. I'm not interested in dying. I'm staging these difficult situations in front of the public, using the energy of the public in order to figure out and get free from these fears."

… I, um … I forgot that I highlighted “get free from these fears.” 

So I read that, and my first thought was that I ... get it. 

And then my brain started going a million miles a minute, because ... what does *that* mean? I am not a masochist. And I *don’t* get it. I don’t know what she’s talking about at all. 

… Do I? I don’t *think* I do, but … I don’t know. Maybe I do. And I could feel myself wanting to open another tab and type in masochism and start researching and figure out if this is something I really *do* understand, but I stopped myself. 

Because I … I think too much. I always have. 

(Slowly, like you’re choosing your words carefully) And when I remember the times in my life that I’ve had … pleasant pain inflicted upon me … what I liked about that pain is how it … stopped me from thinking so much. 

And so I just sat there. All night. And thought about how *cathartic* it must have felt for Abromovic to stand in that room, with all those people ... and run that blade across her skin. About the fear, and the anticipation, and the moment right before, when she took that last breath to steel herself and screwed her eyes shut, and then ... (sighing) the moment right after, when the pain sets in and blocks everything away, but … you’re so proud of yourself for surviving that you don’t even feel it. 

I need to know if that feels the way I think it does. 

Well, not ... *that*, exactly. I have no interest in self-harm, or in sharing my cathartic experiences with complete and total strangers. 

But ... (forced lightness, almost singsongy) I *do* need to know what the release of being cut with a blade feels like. 

Since your assignment is what pushed me towards needing this information in the first place, and because I was doing *just fine* without knowing this about myself before yesterday, I think you should be the one to cut me. 

(Quietly) With a knife. Riiiight now. 

(Straightforward, matter-of-factly) So, that’s why I’m here early. 

I sanitized it, and ... Oh! I wore a skirt, because I’m thinking the best place to cut is on my inner thigh? That way any scars will be easy enough to hide — I’ll just toss more yoga pants into my outfit rotation for a while. If you’re worried about blood getting on your chair, there’s a towel in my backpack, and ... Umm ... 

… Appropriate? 

No sir! I can be completely honest and say that I do not think this is appropriate at all. 

But … you’re the only person I feel comfortable asking. 

I’ve thought about this a lot. I think about *everything* a lot … I’m pretty sure I *am* a masochist, and you’re the only person I can think of that I trust enough to do this. 

I think you’re the *right* person to do this to me. 

I trust you. 

(Slightly exasperated) So, come on! Let’s get this over with. so you can go back to doing whatever you had planned to do before I barged in here and dumped all of this on you, and I can finally get some answers, and ... then get some rest. 

Because I’m starting to think that sleep deprivation is kicking in a little. I’ve only been sleeping maybe four or five hours a night for the past few days anyway because I’m so busy, and not sleeping at all last night is really making me feel the cumulative effects of not getting my full eight hours ... 

(Snapping out of it) Oh, right. Okay. You’re here. In front of me. And ... we’re gonna do this. 

Ummm ... do we need, like, a safeword thingie, or ... ? 

[pause]

Okay, good. If I say no, or stop, you’ll stop. Cool. Good … I knew I could trust with this, sir. 

[pause] 

You’re just looking at me … Oh! 

Ohhhh. 

... I have to spread my legs, don’t I? 

Uh huh! No, yeah! Of course I knew! I wore a skirt and everything … 

(Embarrassed) God, why am I so nervous? This was my idea! 

Okay … is that good, sir? 

Ummm ... should I close my eyes? 

I don’t know if watching makes it better or worse, and ... I don’t even *know* if I want to make it better or worse ... 

Close my eyes? 

[pause]

(Softly, nervously) Will you ... hold my leg down, while you do it? 

Just so I don’t squirm and make you accidentally knick something important down there. 

Oh. I … like the way your hand feels on my thigh … 

Yes, sir. I am ready whenever you are. 

[extremely light cutting reaction: sharp inhale, shaky breath, exhale, giggle] 

Oh! That wasn’t so bad. Not quite what I expected, but, it’s okay. Whew! 

Can I open my eyes now, or? 

Oh! The other side? 

Yeah. I guess now that you mention it, I *do* feel kind of uneven. So ... yes. Please do the other thigh as well. Same spot? 

Great. 

[extremely light cutting reaction: sharp inhale, shaky breath, exhale, giggle] 

Whew. Cool. Okay. That was, um … nice. That was really nice. 

Oh … Oh, come on! 

Sir, you didn’t even really break the skin! That was nothing. Are you kidding me? You ... 

(Surprised) Oh. You’re ... not done. 

That was ... a warm up. 

(Laughing) Sensitize my skin for ... (shocked) Oh. 

(Turned on) Oh, okay, I ... see what you mean. When you ... run the flat edge of the blade across my skin now, it feels ... much more intense than I would’ve imagined. 

Another cut? 

Yes. 

Harder? 

Of course. 

I’ll close my eyes, and ... 

[cutting reaction: sharp inhale, “oh” moan, masochistic giggle] 

(Excited) Okay now *that’s* a little closer to what I was expecting ... Ooooh. 

(Excited) Will you do the other side? 

[cutting reaction: sharp inhale, moaning, giggling] 

Oh, I *like* this. I … really, *really* like this. 

Again? Please? 

And, um ... can you go slowly when you do it this time? I really want to savor the feeling of you pressing a knife into my skin and just letting all that tension run out ... 

[slow cutting reaction: surprised gasp, moaning, giggling, “ouch, that hurts” -- whatever feels natural to you as a pleasant reaction to pain] 

Please do the other side. 

[slow cutting reaction: surprised gasp, moaning, giggling, “ouch, that hurts” -- whatever feels natural to you as a pleasant reaction to pain]

Oh my god, wow. 

[heavy breathing, giggling] 

Whew, I … wow. 

No, nothings wrong. I just ... this is even more inappropriate than I thought it was before. 

Because I can feel myself getting very, *very* wet right now, and I’m starting to worry the spot will show up on my panties and you’ll know exactly how much this is affecting me ... 

Ummm … Well, that answers that question. 

I am definitely a masochist. 

I am *also* definitely into having my incredibly sexy professor cut me open. 

Cool. Good to know. 

Well, this has been great. I’ve taken up enough of your time already, so I’ll just open my eyes, and clean up, and then I’ll be on my way. 

Oh, wow. I actually kinda like the way that looks. 

Anyway, thanks for all your … 

Oh. 

Are you alright, professor? You look … angry? 

(Nervous, rambling) I’m sorry, have I done something wrong? I didn’t mean to upset you, I just really needed an answer and I didn’t know where else to go and I’m so sorry if you just did something you weren’t comfortable with or if I’ve crossed some kind of line or if you want … 

Oh. 

*Oh.* 

You’re … not angry. 

You’re … hard. 

… This turned you on, too. 

I wondered if it would. I had a feeling … Earlier, when I was telling you how much I suffered with the initial essay topic, you seemed almost … *happy* to see me struggling. 

You’re a sadist. 

Is that why you assign such difficult work to poor, overachieving little girls like me, professor? Because you love watching us work so hard to impress you? 

I want to impress you, sir. 

And if you let me, I’ll … try my best to take care of that for you before I go? 

I mean it’s only fair, right? 

I kind of *forced* you to do that, and ... it wouldn’t be right to leave you here, like this. 

And besides, we’ve already done something totally inappropriate, so ... why shouldn’t we just ... take advantage of breaking the rules? 

I was thinking I could... well, suck your cock. To show my thanks for teaching me something I needed to know about myself.

May I ... please ... suck your cock, sir? 

[belt sounds/zipper sounds] 

Ahhh, yay! 

[readjusting sounds]

Oh, ouch. 

Oh, no, it’s nothing. When I bent my legs to kneel, it kind of ... stretched the skin out across my thighs? And it reopened the cuts a little ... Ooh, ouch. That hurts. 

No, don’t worry at all. I actually kind of … like the way it feels. 

I spent so much time thinking about your cock, but ... my imagination just couldn’t do it justice. 

[wet sounds: blowjob starts, slow] 

(Between licks) Mmmm, and you’re so hard for me already ... 

Is this because of me? 

Did you get hard from having a student spread her legs in your office? From holding open her thighs and cutting her … watching her react … to a knife … for the very first time? 

I thought you would. 

The same way I sensed having my thighs held open as you cut into my skin would make me wet. 

I could feel it. I don’t know how, or why, but I just *knew*. 

[blowjob speeds up] 

(Between passes on his dick) Maybe that’s why I’m so drawn to you. Because I could tell … that you and I … we have this in common. This primal, instinctive need to inflict and receive pain … 

You need to hurt people … don’t you, sir? Yeah? And I … I need to be hurt. 

I need *you* to hurt me. 

Be rough with me. I can take it, I promise. I *want* to take it. For you. Please 

Mmmm, your precum … tastes so good ... I just want to lick it off the head … and kiss it … 

(Whispered) May I touch myself, sir? I’m so fucking wet, I just need ... 

(Moaning) Thank you, sir. I’ll just move my panties out of the way, and …

[you moan around his cock] 

Harder, sir. I need you to be rough with me. I know I’m already gagging, but I don’t care.

Please fuck my face. I want to feel your cock in my throat ... I want it to hurt. I want *you* to hurt me. Please? I can take it. Please .. 

[improv short throatfucking] 

(With your mouth full) Mmhmm, mmhmm, mmhmm, mmhmm … 

[throatfucking stops] [gasping/panting] 

God yes, just like that … Again.

[improv longer, enthusiastic throatfucking] 

(After you come up for air) Look down at me, sir. 

Do I look pretty down here? With tears and spit all over my face, and my thighs slick with wetness … and blood. 

I’m such a mess, sir … But I’m *your* mess. 

And I feel … amazing.

Please … don’t stop. Make me a mess. I want to be your mess. 

[improv rough, enthusiastic facefucking while you touch yourself: lots of moans, whimpers, etc.] 

(As you get close) Oh my god, I felt your cock twitch in my throat ...

Oh god, I’m going to cum. 

Please cum on my face, sir. Cover me with your cum. Mark me. I want you to mark me in every way. Please sir, make me a mess. I want to be a mess for you. 

[dirty talk to orgasm: feel free to improv, or follow the suggestions below!] 

Oh god, my throat … my thighs … everything hurts … but the pain … it feels so good … and it mixed with the pleasure … Oh god, I’m going to cum … I’m going to cum … Please … please cum on my face … Please, sir. Cum … Cum for me … I can’t hold it … 

[orgasm] 

[Afterglow: giggling, catching your breath, coming back down to earth] 

Wow. I, umm ... I don’t even know what to say. I ... know I should get cleaned up, but ... I kind of just want to sit here and enjoy being a filthy little mess on the floor of your office, for a second? 

Do I look pretty, all covered in your cum, professor? 

[deep breath, big exhale] 

Thank you so much, sir. For everything. 

I can’t tell you how much your help means to me. 

I felt like I was going insane before, but now … this feels, almost … right. 

I feel good. Great, actually. 

A little sleepy, and kinda hungry, but … (laughing) definitely good. 

Thank you *so* much for all your help this morning, sir. 

You’ve really given me a *lot* to think about and consider. 

I … am a masochist. And you? Are a sadist. A very good, very responsible sadist, from what I can see. 

You’re also smart, and sexy, and sophisticated, and you … seem like you know what you're doing. I think you know exactly how to hurt me … and how to make me love every second of it.

And *that* is simultaneously the most exciting *and* the most terrifying thought I’ve ever had. 

But … I don’t know what you think about all this, and … honestly, I should probably get some rest, and eat, and clean myself up, and … recollect myself fully before we talk about this, right? 

(Slowly, like you’re choosing your words carefully) But I would love to discuss all of these things more with you … during our appointment this afternoon. 

So ... see you at four?


End file.
